A Smith, a Jones and a Tyler
by OobieMcRuby
Summary: Doctor/Rose 'The two hospitals from both universes converged on each other. As Rose and Martha forced themselves off the ground, both of them shouted, "Who the hell are you?"' An AU of 'Smith and Jones', with Rose!
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N MARK I:** Hi! This is the first fan fiction I have let anyone, other than myself, read. And since I have kinda, sorta read every single rewrite of 'Smith and Jones' with Rose in it, I have decided to contribute to the cause.

Please, if you decide to write a review, (which a writer ALWAYS loves) only include _constructive_ criticism in your reviews, as flames don't help any aspiring author develop.

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned _Doctor Who_, I wouldn't paint boxes to look like TARDISes, now, would I?

* * *

_

Rose Tyler had decided today was the best day of her life.

She had the Doctor back.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

It all started twenty-four hours ago.

For Rose and a certain Miss Martha Jones, today was a day like every other day on the calendar, repetitive.

As Martha was playing peace-maker within her family, Rose was being driven to work with Mickey.

While Rose was being given her assignment for the day, a beige, manila folder titled '_Royal Hope Hospital_', Martha was confronted by a strange man in a suit while walking to that particular hospital.

As Martha was zapped with some static electricity as she was yanking her white jacket on, Rose was manically chatting to her mum and ending with "of course I'll be careful, I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" as she was getting chauffeured in a black van to the hospital with the rest of her Torchwood team.

While Rose was at the reception desk of the hospital and using a piece of '_slightly_ physic' paper stating she was 'a new intern', Martha was being introduced to a certain John Smith, whom mysteriously had two hearts, ran up to random people and took his tie off, _and_ was best buds with Ben Franklin.

As Martha was complaining to her sister on her mobile about the dysfunctionality of their family on her lunch break, Rose was spending _her_ lunch break in the same small lunch room on an alternate universe, speaking with a slightly different version of Martha's co-worker about natural phenomenon.

While both of women were doing this, the rain, on both universes at the same time, for the first time, went towards the sky, instead of from it.

Both hospitals on both universes jolted and hurtled faster than light towards their respective moons.

Even when they landed, the hospitals continued jolting as both hospitals merged into one.

Rose and Martha alike, when the hospitals stopped shaking, forced themselves off the ground, stared at the other and shouted, at the same pitch, "Who the hell are you?"

"Martha, Rose, look at the sky, it was day, now its night–"

Rose continued to stare curiously at Martha, but after a couple more seconds she decided to deal with the easier problem of the other woman in the room. Rose strode over to where the woman had sunk to the ground and then crouched, putting a comforting arm across the woman's shoulders. "Don't worry, my team and I will solve this, okay? The real question is, how'd you know both our names?"

The woman answered with a nervous shrug.

With a slight frown, Rose said, "Okay then, don't you worry about it. Look, you can see the Earth from here! Go on – look!"

The woman slowly raised her head to look out the window.

Deliberately forgetting their confrontation from earlier, Martha stood herself up and went over to where Rose was sitting with the woman and said, "How can we be on the moon?"

"Only one way to find out," Rose replied, standing up, "we go looking."

Rose briskly walked out of the little lunch room into chaos, the corridor filled to the brim with people screaming and running around in no particular direction at all.

Since Rose still looked the part of an intern, people came up to her and demanded an explanation to what was happening.

Martha slowly helped her fellow co-worker up, and followed Rose out of the tiny room. Seeing everyone running around helplessly, Martha lent a hand to Rose and told everyone calmly to go to their hospital rooms.

Walking down the hallway to one of the more filled patient rooms, Rose and Martha went around checking on the patients in that room, trying to settle them.

Suddenly, the man Martha Jones knew as John Smith whipped open the curtain of his area of the hospital room and opened his mouth.

Instead of saying anything, his jaw went slack upon seeing the woman that he _couldn't ever _see again.

Rose Tyler.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

Rose's gaze slid form person to person, she wasn't aware of who exactly – no, that was a lie. Of _course_ she knew who she was looking for. She always looked for _him_ when she was in a situation that involved aliens. Actually, she thought of him _every single day_, as extraterrestrials were a fact of her job.

Then, as she was about to help another person to their bed, she was knocked over breathless by someone hugging her within an inch of her life.

In fact, it was _him_. The person that hurt even to think about their name.

The Doctor.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

She was there. His Plus One. A Fact.

It was fantastic, brilliant, molto bene!

And then a droning noise filled his sensitive ears.

The sound of space ships.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

As suddenly as he had grabbed her, the Doctor let Rose go, and questioned Martha Jones on whether there was a balcony somewhere near. Then he made some rude remark about the cowering member of staff in the room whom had followed Rose and Martha. And then proceeded to dash out of the room, following that Martha Jones.

Same Doctor. Rude-and-not-Ginger. A Fact.

And going straight to the logical stuff. Aliens. Staying away from The Talk they desperately needed.

Rose automatically made a promise to herself. To actually have The Talk with him, no running or avoiding allowed.

And, right now, she was not letting him run away from her just yet. She ran after him.

Following that, she proceeded to run smack bang in the middle of the Doctor's back.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

He spun quickly around to help her up, but all he could grab was her hand, as Rose had already righted herself.

"Ready to see what's out there?" the Doctor queried, looking down at the Rose whom, just mere seconds before, had come back into the crazy life of his.

As he had not directed the question personally to Rose, Martha answered for her, slightly scared. "Okay."

"We might die."

"We might not," Rose simply said.

With a sigh, the Doctor and Rose simultaneously reached out to the handles opened the double doors leading to the balcony.

Martha took a deep breath. "We've got air!" Martha's curiousity seemed to get the better of her. "How does it work?"

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor strode over, and looked down over the railing to beneath the balcony, and then flicked his gaze upwards.

"I've got a party tonight," admitted Martha, regretfully, "It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really. . . really. . ."

"Are you okay?" asked Rose, dropping the Doctor's hand and side-stepping over to where Martha was standing on the opposite side of him.

"Yeah," released Martha in a breath of hot air.

"You sure? You can go back inside if you want," added Rose.

"No way," Martha shook her head. "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same – it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." The Doctor's gaze looked over to Rose, who avoided his eyes.

Martha continued looking over at the blue and white orb that was the Earth, not noticing what was going on between the other two.

The Doctor went over to the railing of the balcony again, "Standing in the Earthlight."

"What do you think happened?" implored Martha to the other two.

"What do you think?" Rose turned her question back at her.

Martha paused to stop and think. "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be." She curled her nose. "I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? The space ship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. . ." Both the Doctor and Rose winced, remembering the horrible outcome of the 'ghosts' coming through. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," Rose stated, showing by her eyes that she understood.

"Yeah."

"I-well, both of us," the Doctor started, "we were there at the battle."

"I promise you Mr. Smith," Martha said, clearing the uneasiness out of her voice, trying for authority, "we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." She turned to Rose, "And which new intern are you then?"

"I'm not an intern. The name's Rose Tyler," said Rose.

"And it's not Smith. That's not my name."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." A laugh. "What is it then, Doctor? Smith?"

"It's just the Doctor," Rose replied for him.

"How do you mean, 'just the Doctor'?"

"Just, 'the Doctor'."

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha asked, directing her question at the Doctor.

"Yeah." He said it as though a 'Duh' was lurking around in there somewhere.

"Well, I'm not." Que shocked expressions from the other side of the party. "As far as I'm concerned, you have to earn that title."

"Better start then, Doctor."

As Rose said that, she had her most serious face on. The only thing that gave away her emotions were her eyes. They were sparkling.

"Let's have a look." Grabbing a rock found on the ground, the Doctor chucked it, where it hit a barrier of some kind, waves of tension coming off it in blue. "There must be a kind of force-field keeping us in."

"If that's like a bubble, sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" sighed a resigned Doctor.

"I don't know, a thousand?" answered Martha, sounding distraught.

"One thousand people. Suffocating."

"Why would a _sane_ creature do that?" Rose stated.

"Heads up." Suddenly, the droning got so loud that even human ears could hear it. "Why don't you ask them?"

A hissing noise was released as the space ships landed and opened. Troops, in a sort of black armour, filed out of the ship.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens," said an over-excited Martha.

"Judoon." The Doctor's one word and tone of voice made her sober up completely.

The Doctor turned on his heal, taking Rose's hand and headed back inside, with Martha tagging along behind.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N MARK II:** I promise I had a logical reason painting that box, it was rectangular and fitted my box sets of the new series of _Doctor Who_ in it EXACTLY. See, it was made for it! ;P

And, to make a tragic fan happy, please review.


	2. Bad Impression

**A/N MARK I:** Hello! Thank-you to all those wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter, it was the AWESOMEST thing since I found out Donna was coming back in series 4.  
A special thank-you to **NoVacancyMind**, as she gave me the ideas to make this chapter the way it is.  
Also, this chapter is shorter than the first, as I found the place this one ended the most appropriate. This hopefully means that the third should be up to quite soon. Well, quicker than one week like this one took to write.

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ To be the owner of this particular of this T.V. show, I would have to change genders and relocate. Not that it isn't worth it or anything, but I sort of like me the way I am. Well, sort of.

* * *

_

Several gun shots rang through the hallway the trio had entered, accompanied by a few screams.

Letting go of the Doctor's slightly cold hand, Rose ran through the hallway, taking a sharp right turn and suddenly braking to what was the clear glass railing overlooking the whole first floor.

The Doctor ran to Rose's side and grabbed her hand, as she whispered in vain, "No! I thought I told them _not to_ shoot first."

She grimaced as she heard the harsh tones of the 'Judoon' saying the language the humans were speaking was English, and then continuing to convict the human who had shot at him. The man seemed to be a part of Rose's Torchwood team, if the strange 'T' printed on the back of jacket was any indication.

"He's in your Torchwood team, isn't he Rose?"

"Yeah."

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand tightly when she saw the red beam of light come from the instrument the Judoon were using to scan the humans.

It encompassed the man, blasting him to ashes.

To see if she could do something, Rose jogged down the stairs, taking them two at a time, leading to the ground floor of the hospital.

She noticed that, one, the Doctor seemed to have not come down with her; and two, her team seemed to be huddled next to the steps. All of them had a mixture of shocked and horrified expressions planted on their faces.

Rose looked around to the Judoon, making sure that none of them had seen her.

Luckily, none of them seemed to react to the fact that she was different, and wasn't actually scared of them.

She then took a few strides to meet what was left of her team.

"Why did you let Hamish go over there and get himself murdered?" furiously whispered Rose.

One of Rose's team members stepped up to talk, but Rose interrupted them before they could get a word in.

"Drop your guns in a place you'll remember. I'm your overseer, so pretend to be a civilian. Spread out over the floors, and help people where you can. These aliens are the ones in control here, so you will have to make yourself blend in as much as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." came the practiced, and whispered, reply.

Rose didn't like the fact she was in charge of any group, but she was the most knowledgeable (in Torchwood) when it came to aliens.

The team scattered, some finding a hiding spot for their guns straight away, others sneaking up to the higher levels.

Rose got ready to sprint up the stairs when she heard the Judoon declare they were scanning everyone to see if they were human, hoping to find the murderer concealed within the humans.

"Rose, Rose!" stage-whispered the Doctor, from behind the pot plant located on the level above Rose.

He let out a sigh of relief when Rose's blonde halo of hair gradually came into view from the direction of the stairs.

Rose went to crouch behind the Doctor, but he had other ideas, snatching her hand to drag her next to him.

"Doctor, do you know what the Judoon are? As they sure didn't seem to have any reserves when it came to killing my men."

_What had he done to her?_ thought the Doctor, worried about the fact that she was more like _him_, in his ninth regeneration.

To distract himself from his own hurtful thought, the Doctor answered Rose's question instead.

"Galactic police. Well, Police-For-Hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor didn't seem to be able to keep the tone of disgust out of his voice.

"And they brought us to the_ moon_?" asked a puzzled Martha.

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they've isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using a H2O scoop."

"What's that about 'Galactic Law'?" A slow smile spread over Rose's face. "That sounds like something out of a sci-fi show!" Rose scoffed.

"Don't we live in one?" The Doctor waggled his eyebrows, glad that _his _Rose was back, not the stranger.

"_Anyway_," interrupted a frustrated Martha, "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"'Trespassing on the moon', I like that!" Rose elbowed the Doctor. "Don't you?"

"Good thinking, Martha. Nah, it's simpler than that. They're making a catalog. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." A sigh escaped from the Doctor's mouth.

"So let's just not just sit here, Doctor. Let's go!" Rose said, with a pointed look at him.

With that, the Doctor and Rose abruptly stood, but Martha still hid behind the plant.

"Why?" was all Martha could ask.

Rose just gave another pointed look in the Doctor's direction.

"Oh, you're _kidding_ me!"

Rose just shook her head, while the Doctor looked down at Martha.

With another grab of the hand, the Doctor pulled Rose in a random direction. "Come on. Martha, I need a computer with access to the hospital's records."

Martha stood up, glad that she knew where to go before the other two. "This way."

She walked in the opposite direction to where Rose and the Doctor were heading.

* * *

**A/N MARK II**: Reviews make me dance like a crazy person and sing very off key. This means that my family, friends and neighbours have a good laugh.

Now, we wouldn't like to deprive them of that, would we?


	3. Knowledge

**A/N MARK I:** Hello! This chapter was the hardest to write so far, yet it is only a five-minute scene in the actual episode... Mmm, maybe I shouldn't have added as much of the dialogue as I did. ;P  
If you find any mistakes, gaping big plot holes, etc., please include it in a review! (*Starts singing in a sort-of crazy voice* 'Cause they make me haaaappy, la la la laa laa.)

_**DISCLAIMER:**__If this particular fanfic writer owned __Doctor Who__, these are the things that would have happened, not, what unfortunately, did:  
1. Russell T. Davies and David Tennant would have been taken to the nearest hypnotist and hypnotised to stay.  
2. 'Doomsday' would never have happened.  
3. Said writer would not cry, (Every. Single. Time.) when Rose's Theme is played in the times she re-watches, re-watches, __and re-watches__, the episodes before the horrible-ness that is 'Doomsday'.  
4. If this particular fanfic writer owned __Doctor Who__, and had allowed 'Doomsday' to be written, and then aired, the Doctor would have told Rose "I love you" actually found a way to cross Universes, grabbed her, and then proceeded to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. And not that wimpy kiss in the actual episode, 'Journey's End'. Oh NO! The one between Duplicate!Doctor and Sad!Rose on the __Confidential__ that goes with that episode. *sighs*__  
__(This particular fanfic writer has decided that because this list is sure to be very, very long, she'll cut it short. If you even got this far. Which she thinks is almost a third of what she's written down below. This fanfic writer has concluded she is depressed, so she'll go watch some Doctor impersonating Elvis. [Or, she'll possibly get around to doing that homework of her's that is due tomorrow. Either or.])

* * *

_

To fasten up the process, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to sift through the files on the hospital computer, and Martha had gone to check if the Judoon were anywhere near.

With a sigh, Rose placed herself behind the Doctor, looking over his shoulder to the flashing patient data folders being opened and closed at lightning speed on the monitor.

The door squealed its protest as Martha opened it to step through.

"They've reached the third floor," she informed them, hastily stepping over the objects that had toppled over in the merging.

As Martha was going over a particularly nasty patch of debris, she noticed how the Doctor was going through the computer files so quickly.

"What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered absently, still looking at the monitor.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me _properly_."

"No, really, it is! It's a screwdriver and it's…"

"…sonic," Rose chimed in, having remembered asking the exact same question, long ago.

The Doctor turned around to smile at Rose.

"What else you two got then, a 'laser spanner'?"

"I did," said the Doctor, going back to his previous work on the computer, "But it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst. Cheeky woman."

Rose laughed. "Really?"

The Doctor turned around, gave her a cheeky grin, then went back to what he was doing.

Suddenly realising that his plan to get information via the computer was _not_ going as planned, the Doctor shouted, "What's wrong with this computer?"

He gave the afore-mentioned thing an almighty 'thwack' for good measure. "Judoon must've locked it down. _Judoon platoon upon the moon._" The Doctor sighed in expiration. "I was just traveling past, _I swear_, I was just wandering–"

Rose laughed and interrupted him. "Yeah, _sure_, Doctor. You, 'just wandering past' normally equates to things getting blown up. And you say _I'm_ the jeopardy-friendly one." Rose clicked her tongue.

"Rose, I promise, I don't go _looking_ for trouble–"

"'Trouble just finds you'," she quoted him.

"Honest, Rose. I don't. I just noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lightning, that's plasma coils at work. It's been building up for two days now. What I don't know is what brought you and your team back here. They don't have that much power, Rose."

"Doctor, Torchwood noticed the plasma coils, too. Maybe it was luck. After all, you were lucky that you were still going through you're regeneration when you're hand got sliced off."

Martha raised her eyebrows in disbelief and shook her head.

"Yep, lucky. That's me. Or, the Universe has decided it owes me for once," the Doctor gave her another grin, one worthy of his former regeneration. "Anyway, turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

Deciding that his alien-ness wasn't worth the trouble it was sure to bring if she asked, Martha inquired, albeit a bit shakily, "What are they looking for?"

"Something that looks human, but isn't," the Doctor turned back to the computer, to start typing madly.

Martha scoffed. "Like you, apparently."

"Like me, but not me."

"Why don't they just have a photo? It'd make things _a lot_ simpler."

"Well, it might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is," said Martha, in a frustrated voice, "can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

The Doctor's voice took on a more somber tone. "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"What? All of us?" Martha sounded shocked, while Rose's face just took on an expression of disgust.

"Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first…" The Doctor started typing faster. "Oh! Do you see? They're thick!" he screeched at the computer, causing Martha to jump a mile in the air, and Rose to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"The Judoon are so thick, they've wiped the records! Oh, _that's_ clever."

"What're we looking for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup." The Doctor picked up his screwdriver again, twisting the computer box around so he could examine it.

"It could be in a paper file, yeah? Martha, where's the filing cabinet?"

Martha pointed a finger over to a bright red structure slightly to the left of the Doctor.

"Well, both of you keep working, I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know," Martha said.

She ran out of the room, in the direction of Mr. Stoker's office.

There was about ten seconds of silence before both the Doctor and Rose started talking at the same time. Just as swiftly as the room was filled with noise, it was silent again.

"Doctor," Rose burst out, with all the intention of saying, 'So what sort of symptoms am I looking for?' Instead she came out with this; "How long's it been for you?"

The Doctor's face had acquired a hopeful look when it turned around to listen to Rose, but then lost it once he had heard what she said, becoming unreadable. "A month. Well, technically speaking, in Earth time, it's been three months since Canary Wharf."

"Three months?" Rose's voice got quieter after that. "Been a year for me, back on Pete's World." Rose tried for a smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace.

The Doctor looked like he was about to actually _talk_, finally, but Rose didn't want to, not there. "Talk about it later, yeah? Got enough on our plates with the Judoon and such."

The Doctor and Rose returned to what they had previously been doing, in a troublesome lull.

Thirty seconds had past and the Doctor cried out. "Done it!" feigning happiness, "Let's go get Martha!"

Jumping up from his perch on the chair in what was forced bounciness, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up, scattering all of the documents she had placed on her lap, and made for the door.

"Allons-y!" he said.

"We're going to find Martha, yeah? See if she's found something?"

"Yep."

"Good. 'Cause I never want to read or touch that sort of work again. I swear it was in a smaller font and more disorganised than even Torchwood, and that's saying something."

"Off we go then," the Doctor said with gusto, swinging the door open.

He then, after a couple of seconds, had the most puzzled look on his face that Rose had ever seen. "And Mr. Stoker's office is…?"

Rose rolled her eyes, temporarily forgetting the nostalgia she was feeling. "This way. Still never know where you're going, then?"

"More fun, that way," he replied, gripping Rose's hand harder when he nearly toppled Martha _and_ Rose over when he walked into Martha.

After righting them both, the Doctor erupted with, "I've restored the back-up!"

"Never mind that, I've found her!" said Martha, in a breathless voice.

"You did what?" said an incredulous Doctor, as a door was slammed open by a non-caring, non-feeling Slab.

Gripping both Martha and Rose's hands, the Doctor swung around and declared "Run!" to a Rose who was smiling with all of the memories, and a Martha who was frightened of the leather Slab.

All three of them ducked and weaved through the collapsing patients, worried trainee-doctors and nurses.

Rose and the Doctor were gaining on Martha, who was lagging behind.

After about a minute more of clever maneuvering, the Doctor finally dragged Rose and Martha into the X-ray room.

Sonicking the door shut, he shoved Rose and Martha to the viewing room, with directions to press the button when he said 'now'.

"But we don't know which one!" protested Martha.

"You're smart, the both of you, so figure it out!"

"Improvising! It should come with the job description!" said Rose, taking Martha over to the book shelf on the other side of the tiny room.

"Instruction manual!" said a relieved Martha, hauling the atrociously big black book over to Rose, who was trying to find the 'on' switch.

Wood splattered over the floor as the Slab burst through the door, and the Doctor aimed the X-ray at the leather clad Slab and thundered "NOW!" at the pair of women.

Hoping against hope, Rose and Martha smacked their hands on the biggest button there, clamping their eyes shut.

The Slab shook violently in the blue-tinged light, like it was having a seizure. Not being able to take it anymore, it slammed head-first to the ground, dead.

Martha and Rose timidly opened their eyes.

"What did you do?" asked a semi-hysterical Martha.

"Increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead." The Doctor's head and leg twitched of their own accord.

"But isn't that gonna kill you?"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks on the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all," he told them, "All I need to do is expel it."

Rolling his shoulders, the Doctor bounced up and down, trying to get rid of the radiation.

Rose and Martha slowly walked into the room, both circling the Doctor.

"See, if I concentrate, I can shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot." The Doctor started breathing heavily and flicking his left foot about. "Say, my left shoe."

The Doctor was grunting, Martha was looking at him strangely and Rose was grinning from ear to ear.

"I like impossible," she whispered.

"Easy does it. . . Out, out, out, out, out, out, out. . . Ow, ow, ow! Itches, itches, itches, itches! Hold on." The Doctor pulled his red Chuck off, then dumped it in the fluorescent yellow bin.

"You're _completely_ mad!" Martha sounded like she was shocked.

"You're right, I look daft with one shoe. . ." he dumped that one into the bin, also.

"Barefoot on the moon!" exclaimed Rose, letting out a gasping laugh.

"Yep."

* * *

**A/N MARK II:** Hmm, I also seem to have made Martha sound whiney, and easily afraid. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention, but I don't really like her.  
Still, I hope that if this isn't the case for you, the other parts of the chapter are alright!


	4. People are Called

**A/N MARK I:** Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it! If you don't, I hope you have a wonderful day!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ OobieMcRuby does not own 'Doctor Who'. If she did, she would be laughing manically right now.

* * *

_

A grin slowly slid over the Doctor's face. "Of course, Rose! Why would I want it any other way?"

"See? Mad! Martha was right!" laughed Rose.

As the Doctor and Rose had started bickering over who was _more_ mad, Martha had walked over to the leather-clad Slab.

"So, what is this thing? Where's it from, the planet 'Zovirax'?" she asked.

Finishing their argument with "You're the mad one 'cause you didn't believe in aliens 'til I showed you!" the Doctor went over to kneel next to Martha, ignoring Rose's protests.

"It's just a Slab." Rose came to crouch beside the two of them. "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see?" The Doctor knocked his fist against the thing's chest. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one _hell_ of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Ms. Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant," Martha replied.

Seeming to already know that piece of information, the Doctor stood up from his crouch, and stalked over to the machine he had shoved his sonic screwdriver in.

After pulling it out, the Doctor had the biggest pout Rose had ever seen on his face. In the most regretful tone, the Doctor said, "My sonic screwdriver!"

In an attempt to console him, Rose had walked over to the Doctor, who was mourning the loss of his trusty sonic screwdriver by going, "But it was my _sonic screwdriver_! I _loved_ my sonic screwdriver!"

Trying to piece the puzzle together, Martha began thinking out loud.

When her thoughts went by unnoticed, Martha tried to get the Doctor's and Rose's attention.

Knowing it would be the only way to get his attention, Martha called, "Doctor!"

With a last remorseful look at the remains of his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor piffed it over his shoulder, with miraculous aim, and into the fluorescent yellow waste bin (which contained his Converses).

"You called me 'Doctor'!" A smirk made its way around his face, like he secretly knew she would, in time. Rose wore a matching beam.

Looking at them, like they were a pair of daft little kids, Martha said, "_Anyway_, Ms. Finnegan is an alien, she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood!"

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless – no!" Realisation dawned on him. "Yes, that's it! Wait a minute… Yes!" The Doctor's voice got louder, his eyes bigger, and he started using hand gestures, to better describe what he was saying. "Shape-changer! _Internal _shape-changer! She wasn't drinking his blood, she was _assimilating_ it! If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

With a rush, the Doctor shoo'ed them all out of the X-Ray room. . .

. . .and right into most of Rose's Torchwood team.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

Mickey Smith liked his job.

He liked the flexibility in his working hours (as it gave him more time with his Gran), he liked the fact that he was defending the Earth, and he liked that Rose worked there too.

There was only one thing he _didn't_ like. That Rose would deliberately put herself in danger.

Work at Torchwood wasn't that dangerous, really. Mickey was happy with the fact that almost a month after starting to work there, Rose was given a promotion to Mickey's level, field work. They all thought Rose knew a thing or two about aliens, since she had been traveling in that blue box for two years.

For the first couple of months, Rose was excellent with the aliens, helping them get home to where they were wanted, and stopping a few invasions along the way.

Then, after that, Rose started taking the more dangerous and extreme jobs, the ones where the aliens were abducting people, killing people. She was still good at her job, and she said the only reason she took those jobs was because they required more running. No one got it.

So, every night, all of the loved ones of Rose were wondering if she would come back home alive or not.

When Rose and her team disappeared, with the hospital, first thing Mickey did was ring the Tyler family.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

Most of Rose's team was wearing sheepish expressions, nearly all of them not daring to look at her in the eye.

Zach, her second-in-command, was holding out a discrete mobile phone.

Clicking the pieces together, Rose knew who was on the phone wanting to talk to her.

Abruptly, Rose was filled with guilt, for not thinking of her Mum sooner, and happiness, because it was her _Mum_ on the line.

Taking a deep breath for strength, Rose put the speaker of the black phone to her ear.

Who answered the tiny "Hello" she had uttered was very much a surprise.

"Pete?" Rose's voice went back to normal again, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Last we saw of you was the whole hospital disappearing," Pete Tyler answered.

"How're you getting a signal?" the Doctor asked, after getting over the initial shock of bashing into Rose's Torchwood team.

"Wait a second, Pete," Rose drew the phone away from her mouth, "_Torchwood_ phone, Doctor. We adapted some alien tech some years back."

"You didn't just say 'Doctor'-" Pete was cut off as a certain Jackie Tyler snatched the phone off him.

"He's with you, is he?"screeched Jackie, "Of course _he_ would do something like this, ripping a whole hospital out of the ground, _full of people_, mind you, while he was at it!"

"Mum! It's not his fault. It's some aliens called Judoon," protested Rose, trying to defend the Doctor.

"Well, I'm not having it. He can get -" now _Jackie_ was interrupted.

"Jackie Tyler. Never thought I would ever have to listen to your dulcet tones ever again. Long time no-" started the Doctor.

"DOCTOR! I'm NOT having any more of your nonsense. Don't know why I didn't think it was _you_ sooner. You bring my Rose back. NOW," commanded Jackie, like she was talking to a dog.

"Jackie," said the Doctor in an aspirated tone, "I don't know how Rose got here in the first place, let alone send her back. Besides, I don't plan on letting her out of my sight any time soon."

With that, the Doctor passed the phone back to Rose, and turned to see if Martha had survived the loveliness that was conveyed over the phone of Jackie Tyler.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away from the group that included the Torchwood team, the Doctor and Martha, to deal with her mother.

Martha's eyes were as big as saucers. "Of all the things I imagined you as, Doctor, I never thought _domestic_."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know, I've only made this exception for Rose, out of all of my companions. Anyway, why use 'domestic'? It sounds so unthoughtful and _domestic-y._ Why not a much _nicer_ word like 'thoughtful' or 'considerate'?"

"Well," Rose had come over after finishing her conversation with her mother, "she thinks you're crazy, like normally does." She handed the phone back to Zach.

"Ma'am, what do you want us to do?" Zach said, piping up for the first time in ten minutes. The rest of the team had dropped the sheepish looks, instead looking hopeful at the prospect of having orders.

Stepping around the Doctor and Martha, Rose stood in front of the ten people that were a part of her team. "I will still like you to help civilians and act like them, as it is still needed."

Turning around, Rose grabbed the Doctor's and Martha's hands, and dragged them around the crowd, saying, "We should probably find the Judoon, shouldn't we, Doctor?"

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

Dodging Judoon and the like, the Doctor, Rose and Martha hid behind a water cooler, while watching the lone Slab walk past.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," the Doctor said as the said thing rounded the corner.

"What about you two?" Martha asked, sounding slightly jealous, "You guys together? You seem pretty cozy."

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, much to Rose's and Martha's amusement.

"Humans. We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on." His voice had taken on a shocked tone.

Getting up, they stood up from their hiding place.

"I like that, 'humans'. I'm still not convinced you're an alien," Martha commented as they started walking.

With perfect timing, a Judoon materialised in the midst of them.

Shoving it's scanner in the Doctor's face, the Judoon declared him "Non-human."

"Oh my God, you really _are_!" Martha said, astonished.

"And again!" the Doctor said, leading them away from the Judoon, who had started shooting at them.

Sliding to a clean stop in front of the conveniently placed staircase, the Doctor took them safely to the next floor.

"They've done this floor," the Doctor informed them, taking note of the cataloged people lining the walls, "Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. . . if we're lucky."

The Doctor started to run down the other end of the corridor. He stopped as he noticed both Rose and Martha had paused, talking to the woman they had abandoned earlier.

Rose and Martha noticed she was delivering oxygen to the patients surrounding her.

"How much oxygen is there?" Rose questioned.

"Not enough for all of these people. We're going to run out," came the woman's heavy-hearted reply.

Coming to stand adjacent to the small cluster, the Doctor asked Rose and Martha, "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

"I'm running on adrenaline," Martha replied.

"Welcome to my world," the Doctor said, bitterly.

"What about the Judoon?" asked Martha.

"Ah, they've got great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down," the Doctor answered. He looked around.

As if remembering something, the Doctor asked, "Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," said Martha.

The Doctor and Rose let Martha lead, this time.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

"She's gone!" Martha exclaimed, after she had opened the door to Mr. Stoker's office. "She _was _here."

Moving over to the corpse of Mr. Stoker, the Doctor examined him. "Drained him dry, every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth, then?" Rose asked.

"Hiding; on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro," was his reply. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

The Doctor got to his feet, heading for the door.

"Wait a minute," said Martha. She got down on her knees by Mr. Stoker and closed his eyes.

The three of them had taken a few steps outside the office and then the Doctor started thinking out loud again. "Think, think, think. . . If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The red MRI sign caught his eye, fitting in the last piece of the puzzle. "Ah. She's as clever as me. . . Well, almost."

A chorus of Judoon voices filled the ears of the trio. "Find the non-human. Execute!"

Turning to quickly grab Rose, the Doctor looked deep into her eyes. "Stay here, I need time. You're going to have to hold them up," he pleaded.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

The Doctor half-hid a smile. "Confuse their scans with a bit of alien DNA." And with that, the Doctor kissed Rose.

"Is this _really_ the time for a snog?" interrupted Martha.

The Doctor broke away, and looked at Martha gravely. "That," he said, "was a genetic transfer that could save a thousand lives."

"Oh." Was all Rose could manage after that.

The Doctor started running off towards the MRI. _Always running off, isn't he? _Rose thought.

"Coming, Martha?" he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N MARK II:** I hope I caught the essence of Jackie Tyler right... Now that, that sounds like a perfume fragrance... (Personally, I think that Jackie would smell something fruity and sickly-sweet...)


	5. Aliens are Dealt With

**A / N:** We now come back to Rose, who is facing the Judoon. . .

_**DISCLAIMER: **OobieMcRuby does not own the Doctor. Oh, how she does wish she did. . ._

* * *

Standing stock-still, Rose turned to face the Judoon.

Using the voice Mickey had dubbed the "I-know-you're-an-alien-so-just-shut-up-and-listen" voice, Rose glared at the Judoon, taking her anger at the Doctor out on them.

"Now listen, Judoon. I know who you are looking for. It's a woman who calls herself Florence Finnegan."

With no regard for politeness, the leader Judoon shoved it's scanner into Rose's face. "Human," it stated, until it's machine made a different noise.

"Wait," it commanded, "Non-human trace suspected. Non-human element confirmed."

The surrounding Judoon took their guns from their sheaths, and pointed them in the direction the leader had pushed Rose into the wall.

"Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?" the leader pushed.

Completing the scan, the scanner told the Judoon that Rose was indeed "human" and had "traces of facial contact with non-human".

The leader gruffly placed a piece of plastic paper into Rose's hand, and ordered his fellow kind to, "Continue the search!"

Turning back to Rose, the Leader told her, "You will need this!"

"What's 'this' for, exactly?"

"Compensation," was all the lead Judoon cared to reply with, before marching off to follow the rest of it's team.

Quirking an eyebrow at the lunacy of her situation, Rose chucked the piece of flimsy 'paper' over her shoulder, and started to jog in the direction the Doctor and Martha had taken.

*******

Getting grabbed from behind, Rose readied herself to throw a punch.

"Rose! It's only me!" whispered Martha quickly in her ear, once she had noticed what Rose was about to do.

Letting out a deep breath, Rose turned a curious eye to the doctor-to-be.

"Why'd you sneak up on me for?" Rose questioned, "You are helping the Doctor, aren't you?"

Dropping her hands from Rose's shoulders, Martha replied, "Rose, I was told to go start looking for some Judoon. But I knew that he had basically told you to do that, so I played along."

"He was going to do something life-threatening, wasn't he?" Rose butted in.

"Well, I was looking through the small window on the door, and at first he was just talking, but then that woman, the one who calls herself 'Florence', stuck her straw in his neck."

"When was this?" Rose's face had hardened up, and her voice had become tighter.

"About thirty seconds ago."

After a moment of silence, Rose said, "Martha, go find some Judoon. We need them, so that they can prosecute that Ms. Finnegan, okay?"

Martha just nodded her head and set off down the corridor Rose had just come from.

"I'm gonna deal with the vampire," Rose mumbled to herself, once she was alone.

Bracing herself, Rose threw open the door, ready to fight the plasmavore contained within.

What Rose was made her sick to her very core.

The alien had stuck a red and white striped straw into the neck of the Doctor. In the Doctor's case, his closed eyes were red-rimmed and his limp, slumped body was being held stiffly up by the second Slab.

"What are you doing?" Rose had intended to sound forceful, but all that had come out of her throat was a voice that croaked and cracked on the "are".

The empty black helmet that contained the Slab, and the shocked face of the infamous Ms. Finnegan, snapped up to face Rose's broken one.

"Who are you?" Ms. Finnegan managed. And then, "Never mind that, you look positively _delicious_. _Slab_, hold her."

The Slab dropped the lifeless Doctor to the ground and reached around to roughly grab the now not-moving and gaping Rose.

"You look young, and absolutely_ full_ of vitality," continued Florence Finnegan, getting up and walking over to where Rose was forced to kneel by the Slab, "And I'm going to _eat you up_!"

And with that, Florence Finnegan, the plasmavore, stabbed her striped straw into the neck of Rose Tyler.

*******

The leading Judoon kicked open the door to the MRI room, bringing the rest of it's team along, too.

Florence Finnegan hastily dropped Rose's body alongside the empty body of the Doctor.

"Now look at what you've done!" she hedged, taking a couple of nervous of steps backward, while she was at it, "this poor couple have just died of fright!"

"Scan them!" the Judoon demanded, the Judoon scanned the Doctor's body first, then Rose's, "Confirmation; deceased. False allegation; the female is unconscious, suffering from blood and oxygen deprivation."

"What have you done?!" screamed Martha, looking at the slightly blue Doctor, and the unconscious and hardly breathing Rose.

"Judoon!" Martha demanded, "Scan him again!"

Instead, all the Judoon did was restrain her, and say, "Case closed."

"But it _was her_!" Martha insisted, "_She_ did it. _She_ killed him!"

"Judoon have no authority over human crime," it informed her, with a blank stare.

"But she's not human--" Martha started but was interrupted by the woman herself.

"Oh, but I am! I've been cataloged!" Ms. Finnegan held up her hand for the whole world to see.

"But she's not! She assim--" Martha pushed, "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The _Doctor's_ blood?"

Martha grabbed one of the Judoon's scanners, fixing it on the alien who called herself Florence.

"But I am!" the alien seemed to be grasping at straws, "Scan all you like!"

The Judoon's nostrils flared as the scanner made a different sound.

"Non-human," the Judoon's voice acquired a tone of disbelief, or as close as a Judoon could say something in disbelief.

"But--What?" the plasmavore said in surprise, "I'm human! I'm as human as they come!"

Martha's face lit up with a self-satisfied smile as the Judoon took back the scanner to "confirm analysis".

Martha's face then went grim when she looked down at the Doctor's corpse.

"He gave his life so that they'd find you!" said Martha in quiet awe.

"Confirm, plasmavore," the Judoon's gruff voice stated in the silence, "Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

Giving up her facade of being an old woman called 'Florence Finnegan', the plasmavore's true nature shined through. "Well, she _deserved_ it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that _simpering voice_! She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore! Slab, stop them!"

As the plasmavore went in to the MRI monitoring room, making the sure the system was ready to fry everyone's brain stems, the leather-clad Slab stood in the doorway to the room, effectively blocking the only way into the room.

All of the Judoon shot at the Slab, incinerating him.

The Judoon now aimed at the plasmavore.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon!" said the alien, sadistically, "Because you're going to burn with me! Burn in HEEEEEE--" The plasmavore's voice was cut off by the Judoon killing her.

"Case closed," the Judoon simply stated.

Given that the Doctor's situation was more dire, Martha crawled over to his body, from where she had crouched to cover her ears from the screaming of the dying alien.

"What did she mean," Martha asked of the Judoon, "'burn with me'?"

She then looked over at the MRI scanner. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something!"

The lead Judoon scanned the MRI. The scanner gave a reply of continuous beeping.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse," was what the Judoon said.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha forced.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it!"

The Judoon went a message out to the entire Judoon squad, "All units will withdraw!"

All the Judoon in the MRI room filed out, with Martha tailing behind, saying, "You can't go! That thing's gonna explode, and it's _your_ fault!"

Martha, half crying, rushed back into the room, now bathed in the blue eerie light the MRI scanner was emitting. She kneeled down beside the pastel-coloured Doctor, trying to work CPR on him. With every couple of breaths, Martha would check Rose's breathing and pulse to make sure she was still alive.

Remembering that the Doctor had two hearts, Martha gulped her last lot of air to bring him back.

Spluttering back to life, the Doctor coughed while Martha slumped down.

"The scanner. . . she did something. . ." Martha managed, before passing out.

Forcing himself up, the Doctor looked around, seeing Rose lying unconscious with a hand outstretched to where he had just been lying.

Stumbling over to the littler room, the Doctor yanked a few cords, before finding the power source.

Falling to the ground on hands and knees, he crawled back over to Rose and took her hand.

Reaching over to where Martha was lying, he checked her wrist to know whether her heart was beating.

Satisfied that Martha was still alive, the Doctor put his second hand on Rose's other, and slid closer to her.

"C'mon," he said as he picked her up, and carried her out into the hallway where a window was, and gently placed her on the ground with her head facing it.

Hoping he had enough energy left, the Doctor went back into the MRI and picked up Martha too, taking her to where Rose was.

Grabbing each of their hands in turn, the Doctor said quietly, "Look Rose! Look Martha! It's raining on the moon!"

Checking to see Martha was alright, the Doctor then turned to Rose. What he saw was astonishing.

Her body, as well as some of the unconscious patients around her, was entirely covered with a golden light.

Something impossible, like rain on the moon, can happen. But two impossible things seemed 'too much' by the Universe's standards. And now it was reversing it.

Rose was going, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. Again.


	6. It's Like Flying

**A / N MARK I:** Sorry about the **DOCTORWHODOCTORWHO **thing in the story, my usual astrixes decided they didn't want to work. Ick.

AND, I am really, truly, sorry for the longest update in the History of the Updates, there were many reasons for it, but I won't bore you with them.

_**DISCLAIMER:** _Doctor Who_ is owned by someone other than OobieMcRuby. Which makes her very sad.__  
_

* * *

Rose had decided that flying was very comfortable.

It had a nice methodological rhythm to it, sort of like how the TARDIS hummed.

Suddenly, the graceful mountains that had surrounded Rose switched, much like changing the channels on a television, to the shiny bronze and organic setting that was the TARDIS. With the change, Rose found herself standing on the cross-hatched metal grating.

In the faint blue glow of the ancient ship, Rose expected to find the Doctor's pinstriped body flinging itself around the TARDIS console, like he usually was in her dreams.

Instead, it seemed like she was alone.

Walking up the grating, Rose made it to the captain's chair, before slumping down in it.

_If this is all my sub-conscience could do, I'm now _sure _to go have a word or two with it, _Rose grumbled, in her head.

After what felt like an age, Rose heard noises which indicated that someone was making their way over to the console room.

_Well, you're certainly making this interesting for me, _Rose thought, bemused, as the formidable form of Jackie Tyler in a bathrobe came sauntering over to her.

"Looks like you're finally up. Took you long enough. You don't look too good, though, sweetheart. Are you alright?" With Jackie's question, the friendly blue glow of the TARDIS slowly ebbed away, leaving Rose with the familiar room she had been given at the Tyler mansion.

"Mum!" Rose's voice came out in a gasp.

"Sweetheart," Jackie Tyler repeated, "are you alright?"

"Mum," Rose let out, again, before slumping forward in her bed, unconscious.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled frantically, "What's wrong? Rose!"

She hectically scrambled over to Rose's form, screaming over her shoulder for the maids to ring an ambulance.

Jackie snapped her head back to Rose's body, her hands automatically trying to smooth down Rose's hair. She found that she was grabbing at empty air.

_Rose isn't here_, Jackie thought, sluggishly. _Just the imprint of her on the bed covers._

Several minutes later, the paramedics from the ambulance burst through Rose's bedroom doorway, to find Jackie Tyler sitting on the chenille-covered bed with a few silent tears running down her face.

The paramedics asked a question about the location of the unconscious woman the maids had said was found in the bedroom.

"She's gone," Jackie replied with, slowly gathering herself up, and falteringly walking out of the room.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

Gone.

That one word was ringing through the Doctor's mind.

He knew what that word meant, better than others.

His planet. The Time Lords. All gone.

Now even Rose was gone.

See, this was an even bigger emotional blow than even Bad Wolf Bay, because he had been given one last adventure with her. And he couldn't even say _it_.

With a heart-broken sigh, the Doctor forced himself up from the captain's chair, thinking about picking up Martha, and taking her for a couple of trips in the TARDIS.

He thought about this while he was setting the co-ordinates for a small side alley in London.

Well, he _was_, until a bright gold bunch of matter forced itself into existence on the grating near his feet.

So what does the Doctor do? He crouches down and sticks his hand in.

As soon as he started wiggling his fingers in the shimmering gold, the shivering mass solidified, causing the Doctor to yank his hand out like he had been burned.

It was Rose. She was shaking, and repeatedly saying, "Doctor".

The Doctor gently picked up Rose's hand, and softly whispered, "I'm here."

Saying the Doctor's name once more, Rose fell limp on the floor of the TARDIS.

Scooping her up, the Doctor took Rose to the infirmary.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

A buzzing noise was echoing inside Rose's head, causing her to flick her hands around in annoyance.

With that, Rose Tyler opened her eyes for the first time in twenty-four hours.

The buzzing in her head receded somewhat, but there was still back round noise in her skull.

First thing Rose spotted with her tired eyes was the Doctor's body slumped forward in his chair.

When the increase in Rose's heartbeat "bleeped" over to him from the monitor, the Doctor rocked back on his rear chair legs and woke.

"Hello," Rose said, even though she had a dry throat.

"Hello," the Doctor replied with, wiping the grogginess of sleep out of his eyes.

"I thought Time Lords didn't sleep?" Rose said with a teasing tone, even with her voice cracking.

"Well," the Doctor sat up straight and went into full lecture-mode, "Time Lords don't need much sleep, unlike you humans, because of superior biology. I only need about one to two hours a week."

"And how much did you get when I wasn't here, then?" Rose asked, her teasing tone reducing itself.

"None. Which isn't good, even for Time Lord standards," said the Doctor, with a sheepish grin.

"How long you been asleep for just then, Doctor?" Rose questioned again, with a slight frown on her face.

"Well, about ohhh. . ." The Doctor peered over to Rose's heart monitor, which had the relative time of where he was displayed in bold black digits. What he found there made him nearly fell off his chair.

"_Six hours_! _I_ was asleep for _six hours_!" the Doctor exclaimed, running his hand through his hair, violently. "I haven't slept _that long_ for _years_! Possibly a few centuries!"

The Doctor turned back to Rose, who looked like she was trying to conceal a weak smile.

"_Six hours_, Rose! And you're laughing!" he scoffed, placing his pouting-but-he's-not-_really_-because-Time-Lords-just-don't-do-_that_-Rose-face on.

It wasn't a successful endeavour though; because Rose's small weak smile became a full-blown grin.

"Anyway, leaving that," the Doctor started, "How are you feeling now, Rose?"

"I'm fine," Rose replied with, shortly, trying to cover up that lie with her next sentence. "Do you know what happened?"

"Well," the Doctor relented, not completely fooled, "I can presume, that the moon, on both Universes, is a weak spot within the Void. Obviously, the power the plasma coils generated was enough for the hospitals on each Universe to merge together. So that caused Pete's hospital to burst through to ours."

"What about that woman Martha and I were with? She knew both of our names, even though there was only one of each of us in each Universe," Rose asked, curiously.

The Doctor thought through his answer before replying. "I'm going to guess that each of her was like a half, and they fitted together, so this third woman, hypothetically, had more knowledge than the previous two. This is probably what happened for everyone else that had two of themselves in the hospital on both of the Universes."

Rose started fiddling with her hands and had her eyes downcast. "What about me?"

The Doctor took Rose's hand to find it shaking. "Maybe we were lucky."

Rose's gaze lifted, to meet the Doctor's. "But I remember going to the other Universe. My mum was there."

"Maybe the Void realised that you didn't belong in that Universe."

The Infirmary collapsed into silence.

"So," said the Doctor, breaking it, "nice way of diverting my attention from how you feel, Rose Tyler. How do you feel?"

"And don't bother hiding anything from me, Rose. I might know how to cure it," he quickly added, before Rose could reply with another lie.

"Umm. . ." Rose stated, reluctantly, "I've got a killer headache, and my neck hurts."

Timidly, the Doctor stood up from his chair, and he gingerly placed his hands on Rose's neck.

"That's where the plasmavore took the blood out of you," he dryly informed her, "There's only a small red mark there. I could have fixed all of it, but it's probably better if your body healed itself. And all I can say for the headache is sleep. Doctor's orders." The Doctor gave a sly grin to his bad pun.

The Doctor went from cheeky to serious, with what he said next.

"Traveling through the Vortex, not to mention the Void, is nasty, but coupled with how much blood that plasmavore sucked out of you? It's a wonder you're still alive."

"Oh, well. I'm still alive," Rose gave the Doctor a slightly sad and slightly tired smile. "What about you? It's not every day you nearly get drained to death, now, is it, Doctor?"

"I'm fine," he automatically replied, "Time Lord, me." But the Doctor couldn't hide from Rose the tiredness and sadness in _his_ face and eyes, from her.

"I think that both of us should get some sleep, Doctor," Rose said quietly. And then added, in no more than a mumble, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." The Doctor dragged the chair from behind him over, and sat down while taking Rose's hand.

Last thing Rose saw was the Doctor smiling sweetly at her.

**DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO**

"Rose. . . Rose. . ."

With the Doctor's calling, Rose woke to a face full of him.

"Rose!"

The Doctor, in surprise, fell back (_again_) in his seat, and squeaked, probably for the first time in his many lives.

"Jeez, Doctor," forced Rose, through her giggling, "Would you like something?"

"Rose, since you're all better. . ." the Doctor said, after he pushed himself up from his hilarious fall.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose said with a resigned sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Could we go pick up Martha?" The Doctor's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Of course!" Rose exclaimed, "I can be a thank-you present for her. A couple of trips in the TARDIS. . . Yes! We should do it. Now, _before_ you think of some crazy planet you want us to see, instead."

"Thanks, Rose!"

The Doctor gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then ran towards the Console room before she could ask why.

Had their relationship changed? Rose wondered, before shaking her head of the question. Of course it had. They had been lonely for those months they were away from each other. He had even admitted it.

Still they were the Doctor and Rose, so, when the change came, hopefully they could work through it.

* * *

**A / N MARK II:** Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! You readers have been the most supportive lot a writer could have!

Thank-you for all of your support through the reviews, it made me smile to read each and every single one! Thanks also for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed it! This has been the longest thing I have EVER written. . . Much to all of my teachers' chargin. I think they wish I put more time into my work, rather than my talking.

And remember: Doctor Who will always be awesome, BUT the Doctor and Rose romance was one of the best things that came out of it. It's what made me hooked in the first place. . . And the aliens too!


End file.
